


The only good spirit (is the one in the bottle)

by psychomachia



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Celebrations, Epistolary, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomachia/pseuds/psychomachia
Summary: The candy is radioactive, the only people wearing masks are reformed cannibals, and there are more knives than there are gourds to carve.





	The only good spirit (is the one in the bottle)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masu_Trout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masu_Trout/gifts).

Not entirely sure what you ended up with an army of eyebots as your own postal service – I can't possibly imagine how this could possibly go wrong, using Enclave technology for your own purposes. Not that I have any connection to them whatsoever. None. At all.

Yes, I know that you don't buy this, but let me pretend. Anyhow, I would like to point out that there are always pulse grenades if this goes wrong, Hoover Dam is not that far away, and that besides that, your plan seems pretty solid. A brief survey of the casinos reveals they're cautiously on board with this, especially if it makes them money. They're a little more nervous about opening up the gates to Freeside for the evening, but if this goes well, I think we'll be able to convince them to do it more often.

So the candy is radioactive, the only people wearing masks are reformed cannibals, and there are more knives than there are gourds to carve, but yes, it appears Halloween is coming to New Vegas.

Arcade

* * *

Thanks. Just thought I'd want to do something fun, considering the last few years we've had. It's been a lot of work, but the fact that we've managed to keep everyone from killing each other for a full year deserves some sort of celebration.

I know it might be a little ghoulish (ha!), but I've done some research and if the Commonwealth can pull it off, so can we!

You make a good point about the candy, and I have been thinking about what to give the kids. Got an idea out in Novac that's promising. Sent Boone and Cass out to take a look.

Six

* * *

I got them.

Boone

* * *

Good? How'd it go?

Six

* * *

He cried.

Boone

* * *

Cass, seriously, how'd it go?

Six

* * *

We bought all the dinosaurs from Cliff, but given how many he had in stock, I wouldn't be surprised if we came back in a few days to find he had hundreds more. Still, Boone got hugged. I really wish you had given me the camera so I could take pictures. It was funny.

There was a guy named Manny there. He's coming back with us. He and Boone had some sort of stupid talk where Boone punched him in the face and then Manny kicked him in the shin and then they wrestled and there was some sort of stupid thing where they just stared at each other and then Boone nodded. So I think they're best friends again.

Boone was kind of depressed for a little bit, but then we got ambushed by a few Legion stragglers outside of town. And by ambushed, I mean Boone and Manny shot half of them while I threw dynamite at the other half. So everyone's in a better mood now.

Should be back soon.

Cass

* * *

So I don't want to interrupt or anything because wow, have you made such neat plans! Opening the gates and letting the city be flooded with people! That's just great news! And you invited even more from outside Vegas! Even better! I'm so glad that we won't be able to check them all for weapons and that some of them are probably our enemies!

But when you have a chance, just a head's up about something in the sewers! No rush, I'm sure you're busy!

Yes Man

* * *

Hey, I know you just wanted me to pick up the Boomer kids, but I made a slight detour and good news! Turns out a few of the kids from the bunker decided they wanted to come along with! They're getting along great with the others – turns out they both share a mutual love for heavy weaponry!

Sorry, by the way, about them kind of being dicks on the road. They're my family, but that doesn't mean I don't recognize they're a bunch of judgmental, isolationist assholes. That's why I'm hoping that if the kids get some fresh air, a chance to see something that isn't metal walls and power armor, they might... I don't know, not be trapped.

So yeah, more kids on the way.

Veronica

* * *

No problem, I'd love to see them here. Just one slight question? McNamara was completely fine with this?

Six

* * *

Yes. Completely. 100%.

Veronica

* * *

Why don't I believe you?

Six

* * *

Because you know me?

Veronica

* * *

Boss, gotta say, there wasn't much I had to do to turn that place into a haunted house. Stepping foot in that casino's like stepping into a tomb, except with more booze.

But between me and your little buddy, we wired it pretty good and those holograms are good nightmares. Not that you need much to cause those these days. Pretty sure just living does the trick.

Should be a hit, though. I'm thinking folks are going to check it out just to say they stepped foot inside House's secret lair. Hey, is it true he had robot hookers?

Raul

* * *

Veronica needs to stop telling people these things.

And kind of.

Six 

* * *

Ring-a-ding, baby! Gotta say, loving this idea! All the Chairmen are on board and if this makes us the kind of money I think it will, cha-ching!

Tommy's really getting something spectacular set up for the night. He's got that cowboy you picked up, that lounge singer, and he just said that he ran into someone really special he's going to have as the primo event! I guess this guy's a real big deal. A bit of an ego, but who doesn't have them, am I right? And hey! Turns out he knows you from somewhere. Guess you guys ran a heist or something?

Swank

* * *

Ah. Well, just don't try to negotiate his fee and don't ask about anything at all from his past, especially ex-lovers, and I'm sure everything will go great.

Six

* * *

Wow, this is just looking more and more amazing. All your old friends are coming by? Can't wait to meet them! I'm sure none of them have any sort of secret plans that could mess with our own secret plans!

Also, it's completely wonderful that you're opening up the Lucky 38. It's definitely not a problem to have people traipsing about and possibly stumbling into our base of operations just because they're looking for an exit!

Still need to talk to you about that sewer issue. It can wait, though, sure you have way more important things!

Yes Man

* * *

We're with you all the way! After what you did for me, the boys, and good old Rex here, whatever you need, you got. And anyway, they're looking forward to seeing the Strip. Not all of them of them have ever seen those big lights. We hear they got some good music, too.

They'll take turns keeping an eye out. We may have a truce with those NCR folks, but that doesn't mean we got to take any guff from them. We'll keep them from spoiling this.

And thanks for getting Rex his girlfriend! Never seen him so happy.

The King

* * *

We wish to express our gratitude at choosing our establishment to provide the catering for your event. In the past, you may have had some reservations about our cuisine, but I can assure you that everyone is strictly adhering to our policies.

I would also like to voice a concern I have about possible undesirables being admitted to our casino. We do reserve the right to maintain our standards of decorum and weapons-carrying.

Marjorie

* * *

I'm not expecting any of the casinos to relax their policies on that front. And it is admittedly a relief to hear that I won't have to explain to any new guests why their food may be someone they met the other day.

Six

* * *

It has come to my attention that you may be in possession of several of our initiates. Whatever Veronica has told you, I did not authorize them to leave our bunker.

Please return them to us with all due immediacy and efficiency. I would hate for our truce to be jeopardized because of a rash decision made by one of more troublesome members.

McNamara

* * *

Too late. Kids are here. Lighten up.

Veronica

* * *

Do something about this. Or I will.

McNamara

* * *

Okay. While I admit that Veronica may have lied to me about your cooperation in this matter and that she shouldn't have gone behind your back, she has a point. It's one day, it'll be good for them to meet other people, and you can think of it as them scouting out the Strip's technological capability.

Also, you owe me because don't think I don't know that you've been harassing people on the road. I really don't want to redeploy some of my Securitrons so that people can keep their laser pistols in peace.

Six

Duly noted.

McNamara 

* * *

I have to say, this may not be a completely terrible idea.

People seem to be mostly on their best behavior. Possibly your army of killer robots has something to do with this, but I think a lot of them are just gawking at being allowed on the Strip.

You have your usual surly drunks, gamblers getting thrown out for cheating, and people trying to smuggle in pistols, but so far, no one's caused any major problems.

And now, due to the whims of narrative, I realized I have just doomed all us by saying that.

Arcade

* * *

Veronica, you said you brought all the kids, right? Didn't lose any along the way?

Six

* * *

Yeah, should be a few dozen or so.

Veronica

* * *

Because there's at least a few Boomers that I haven't seen for a while, and I'm pretty sure you had more Brotherhood kids than that.

Six

* * *

Maybe they snuck into a building or something? Ask your robot buddy.

Veronica

* * *

You want to know where those children I totally approve of you inviting are? What a great use of my talents to babysit! It's a good thing that I know that some of them went down into the sewers to explore!

Yes Man

* * *

Didn't you say there was an issue in the sewers?

Six

* * *

Yes! You were paying attention! Oh, that's great news! I was beginning to get a little worried that my subtle hints may not have been noticed! Yes, there's a number of deathclaws down there! I think a pair may have gotten loose from the Thorn and started breeding. Probably nothing to worry about if they make it to the surface since we do have those Securitrons, but down there...

Well, they're not your children, right?

Yes Man

* * *

DON'T WORRY YOUR HEAD SWEETIE! GRANDMA'S GOING TO GO DOWN THERE AND TAKE CARE OF ALL OF HER GRANDCHILDREN!

WHO WANTS A PRESENT?!

LILY

* * *

The Wrath of Caesar is upon you, profligates! You may have escaped us before, but we do not rest. Your flight back to the gaudy city of whores and cheats was but part of our plan to find where vermin go to hide.

While you rejoice in your foolish and petty games, we will show you the true might of the legion. We shall show you no mercy!

Mettius

* * *

Oh, hey, Boone just ran off. Looks like--

Plus side: he's finally enjoying himself.

Cass

* * *

Just a head's up. I think McNamara may have already sent some advance scouts to pick the kids up and take them back.

Oh, yeah, I can see Hardin. I guess he must have patched things up with him. Still doesn't look happy.

Uh, gotta go. I think...

You still got that stash of weapons in your room, right?

Veronica

* * *

Fuck.

Six

* * *

There are flames coming out of the manholes.

Dying deathclaws litter the streets, some burnt and twitching while others are nothing more than piles of ash. Paladins roam around, brandishing gauss rifles, while behind them the Securitrons are setting off constant machine gun spray and barrages of rocket launchers.

There's more than a few kids joining in the fun too. It's a little eerie how well little Daisy holds that flamer and Tim has an unnerving proficiency with the

Lily runs around with a helicopter blade screaming at the top of her lungs. She's joined by several men in pompadours, who neatly pull screaming civilians out of the way before resuming fire at the straggler deathclaws. 

A few more deathclaws try to charge at the doctors pulling bodies from the road. Cass throws dynamite at one of them. Veronica finishes it off by punching it. They high five.

There's still music going, though it's not live anymore. Dean Domino lights a cigarette, takes one shot at a charging, burning deathclaw that falls twitching to the ground. He lays a comforting hand on the shoulder of the cowboy next to him, who's chugging a bottle of whiskey.

A sniper rifle picks off the remaining Legion from a distance. Well, the ones that aren't lying in bloody or fiery heaps on the ground. It's hard to tell from this distance, but Boone appears to be... smiling.

And amid the madness, the wreckage, the chaos and destruction, the street littered with tiny plastic dinosaurs and bullet casings, the courier sits down on the bench and leans back. Arcade joins her, smoking laser pistol in his hands.

ED-E chirps. Arcade shakes his head, but pats him. 

“We should do this again next year,” Six says.


End file.
